Inesperada atracción
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Colín tendrá que fingir ser un simple sirviente para dar caza al hombre que destruyo a su familia. Buscara refugio donde menos espera y se enamora a su vez de quien no debe, en mas de una oportunidad. ¿Lograra redimir el sufrimiento de los suyos y a su vez encontrar el amor?.


**_Faltan un par de capítulos para acabar; Un mafioso Enamorado. Este es un nuevo adelanto, de una nueva idea que ronda mi mente._**

 ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _Ningún personaje de la serie Merlín me pertenece._**

* * *

 ** _El Rey de Ealdor y sus tres hijos._**

 **H** ace mucho tiempo, en un lejano país, vivía un rey en su gran palacio. Su mujer, la reina, había muerto al dar a luz, pero le dejó un hijo al que el rey quería con locura.

 **Diez años después.**

Colin Morgan se había vuelto un niño demasiado de sensitivo, susceptible hasta el más insignificante detalle. Pero en una forma positiva, no que era un llorón o algo por estilo. No. Se fijaba en todo. Tenía una vista de águila, un oído de zorro, y un olfato que le envidiaría cualquier perro sabueso.

Le encantaba mirar a los pajaritos, especialmente a las zumbanderas, que lo enloquecían de curiosidad al verlas mover sus alitas tan rápido mientras se quedaban inmóviles con su largo pico extrayendo el néctar de las flores.

También le fascinaba la lluvia y cerraba sus ojitos y se quedaba dormido escuchando las notas musicales bajadas del cielo en forma de agua, interpretadas por la sinfónica angelical celestial. Especialmente, cuando cerca de él su hermana aprendía ha tocar el piano y su hermano menor balbuceando incoherencias, mientras recogía sus bloques de madera, para seguir jugando. Saberlos bien era su mayor felicidad.

Era uno de esos días de otoño de una belleza increíble, donde el sol derrama torrentes de luz en cada uno de los ventanales del palacio y, nada seria comparable ál aspecto que les ofrecería otro reino.

En ese tiempo, los reyes empezaban a tomar el mar como parte de sus tierras.

—Ya es hora, mi señor —anunció con calma—. La noche se nos echa encima, y tienes un largo camino por delante.

—Sí. Déjame unos minutos a solas, hermano. Quiero despedirme de mi esposa y mis hijos, para poner mis cosas en orden.

— Veo que no sólo crees que soy injusto, sino que además soy estúpido — rió con desdén Dionisio.

— jamás pensaría eso de ti. — Sonrío al hombre apoyado sobre su escritorio — Mi querido hermano, Os estoy muy agradecido.

— No tenéis que agradecerme nada. Es puramente un honor; cuidar de tu encantadora familia.

— También son tu familia.— le recordó — Los niños te adoran.

— No todos.

— ¿te refieres a Colin?. Él también te quiere, solo es un poco tímido. Se parece mucho ah… — John detuvo sus pensamientos. Estaba apunto de decir una tontería. Se recompuso y continuo — ,…Solo… dale tiempo y, veras que no podrá separarse de ti. Serás su tío favorito.

— Eso espero, hermano. — Sonrío como quien encuentra una carta bajo su manga justo cuando cree perdida la partida.— Eso espero.

….

— ¡John!,…¡John! — Grito, desesperada mientras subía, sin cuidado alguno, las escaleras con las manos sujetando su vestido. Sabia que estaba en la recamara dado que su ama de llaves se lo había dicho. En cuanto él escucho su llamado, se giro y ella se abalanzo sobre él.— ¿Es cierto, lo que me ha dicho Dionicio?— John no pudo ni siquiera mirar el rostro compungido de su amada. Ella estaba temblorosa y se aferraba a su pecho, como si su vida dependiera de ello— ¿zarparas? ¡lo harás!

— Esta misma noche, querida mía.

Su corazón se partió en dos, al percibir la preocupación de su amada. Se aparto de ella, para poder verla a los ojos, tomándola por sus delicados hombros. Ella espero una explicación y al no obtenerla decidió pedirla — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu?— Su esposo observo el miedo en sus hermosos ojos. — Creí que lo solucionarían en tierra o, que al menos mandarías a Dionisio.

— Dionisio es mi hermano menor. No debe sustituirme para este tipo de cosas. Elizabeth. El ultimo mensajero de la corte regreso con noticias alarmantes. El reino de Albión pretende conquistar el océano y esa es una zona mercante que no se puede perder.

— ¡Dueños del mar! ¿De todo el océano? — La mujer abrió tanto sus labios como sus hermosos ojos, demostrando, el espanto que le provocaban aquellas palabras.— ¡Que los Dioses se apiaden de vuestras almas! ¡Pero que locura es esa!. No debes ir. Zeus desollara a cada una de sus naves y las usara como adornos de madera y Poseidón jugara a derribarlos como árboles de leñador.

— Es encantadora tu historia, mi ninfa.— Sonrío su Rey tomando sus manos con delicadeza.— Pero debo ir por el bien de nuestro hijos y la tranquilidad de nuestro pueblo.

— Los niños no soportaran estar lejos de ti. ¿Qué será de Colin…, de Guinevere?— Sus nervios estaban saliendo a flote —¡Por Dios!, John, ella esta creciendo ¿Y Elyan? él es demasiado pequeño. ¿Y qué ahí de mi? Eh, ¿Dónde queda mi juramento de estar a tu lado…, pase, lo que pase, sea, lo que sea?

— Querida, tu estas conmigo. — El rey llevo sus manos entrelazadas, hasta la altura de su pecho, beso el dorso de esta y la coloco justo donde se encontraba su corazón.— Aquí.

— No me vengas con eso.— ella lo abofeteo y John pestañeo, para nada sorprendido, e imaginando que eso sucedería.— iré contigo.

La tomo del brazo y la atrajo, Sin esperar permiso, para besarla apasionadamente, antes de que se fuera a armar sus valijas. La conocía y era demasiado atolondrada. Y cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerla desistir. Elizabeth termino ese beso, sintiendo el amargo sabor de sus lagrimas.

—Elizabeth— llamo su esposo.— tu debes quedarte con nuestros hijos. ¿Qué Será de ellos, si nos atacan a la mar? No puedo protegerlos allí. Y no podré luchar sabiéndolos en peligro.

Elizabeth se abalanzo nuevamente a los brazos de su esposo — ¡Quiero ir contigo!¡déjame ir contigo, John!— las lagrimas descendían descontroladas por su rostro.— Tengo un mal presentimiento, amor. No quiero dejarte ir. **_Por favor…. Por favor…,_** no vallas.

— Debo hacerlo— susurro— , por nosotros. Tengo qué.

Las lagrimas de la morena eran tan trasparentes, como las pequeñas perlas que colgaban de su cuellos. Ella jamás dejaba su rosario. El mismos qué John le regalo el día que su dulce Guinevere nació — …sabes qué te amo.— Afirmo y el asistió.— Por eso te pido. No, te suplico. Que vuelvas pronto y con bien. Si algo….algo… te pasa, no resistiré.

— Debes hacerlo… por nuestros hijos.

El rey Morgan sentía esé mal presentimiento de su esposa, como una corriente de aire frío, cruzando por su espalda. Sabia que quizás no volvería. Era un creyente, de los qué temía enfadar a los Dioses. Pero eso no podía ser tomado en cuenta dado que si otros reyes tomaban el mar…, posiblemente su reino empezaría a depender de otro.

Eso no era bueno.

Si caía en negociaciones con un Rey demasiado ambicioso, como se decía era el Rey de Albión. Hasta podría perder su corona.

No qué le importara.

Pero, sin su corona, su pueblo podría ser tomado, reducido y sacrificado. Ealdor no era un Reino; común y corriente. No. En él se decía que existía la magia, como el oro en las minas del Norte o, las bestias aladas del Oeste o, las sirenas carnívoras del sur…, si, otro Rey se enteraba de ello, habría un terrible baño de sangre.

John no permitiría que algo como eso, sucediera a su pueblo, por eso, y en contra de todos sus principios, abordaria uno de sus navios. Dejando a sus tres hijos y su ultima esposa en las buenas y confiadas manos de su hermano.

— Iré por los niños. — dijo, pero no pudo despegarse de los brazos de su amado.

— Espero que Colin pueda entenderlo.

— Él es un niño maravilloso. Les enseño muchas cosas a sus hermanos. Gwen aprendió a montar y Elyan aprendió a escribir "papá y mama" Gracias a él. Elyan lo admira mucho y se ha vuelto su sombra.— Ella sonrío enternecida— Colin quiso que empezará a decir su nombre, pero Elyan es caprichoso y solo dice; "Hermano mayor" vieras, como nuestro Colin se desespera cuando Elyan, no deja de seguirlo a todos lados.— Ambos rieron ante el hermoso vinculo que había consolidado sus hijos.

— ¡Ves!, y tú temías la reacción de Colin.

— Soy, hija de un segundo matrimonio. Mis hermanos no fueron una luz conmigo. Temí que Colin no aceptara; un medió hermano o, peor aún, que él sintiera algo de rencor hacia mi.

— ¡tonterías! Colin te ama y sabe que tanto Gwen como Elyan son mis hijos también. Tienen la misma sangre espesa bailando en las venas. Con seguridad… se que será un mejor hermano mayor…, de lo que yo fui….

— No debes culparte por eso, John. — Acaricio el rostro de su amado. — Dionisio…. no, es rencoroso y no vive del pasado. Tú tampoco lo hagas.

Su hermano era un buen hombre. Estaba tranquilo por qué, Dionisio, los protegería de cualquier problema que surgiera.

Lo que no tubo en cuenta John…, es qué quizás ese problema seria, precisamente, su propio hermano.

 **Tres años Después.**

Era insoportable estar bajo las ordenes de su tío.

En especial; viendo, como evitaba que él y sus hermanos vieran a su madre.

Elizabeth quizás no lo concibió en su vientre como lo hizo con Elyan y Gwen. Pero, era tan especial para él, como, lo hubiese sido su verdadera madre, Hunith.

Elizabeth estaba apresada en una de las torres. Lo había descubierto a través de unos de sus fieles sirvientes. Su padre seguía desaparecido y, el esperaba la llegada de un mensajero que le diera buenas noticias. Guinevere día a día se parecía; más y más a su madre y, eso preocupaba a Colin. Gwen no debía enfrentar a Dionisio como Elizabeth, lo había echo. Su tío no era un hombre de mucha paciencia y la espalda del joven príncipe podía afirmar aquello.

Las campanas del palacio lloraron advirtiendo la llegada de un desconocido. Una tarde de abril, cuando Colin se encontraba en la sala de su padre donde estudiaba uno de sus libros de etiqueta e intentaba que Elyan no rompiera otro costoso adorno por culpa sus travesuras. Su corazón pego un salto, como si, hubiese estado recostado en una catapulta y alguien hubiese bajado la palanca. — **Un visitante…** — balbuceó con el libro resbalando de sus manos. Un viajero. Pensó, con el corazón encogido. ´¿podría ser…? Acaso, ¿seria un mensajero con noticias de su padre? **Oh…**

Colin no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero sus pies se movían por si solos.

Al asomarse por la ventana pudo ver la espalda de un joven espadachín, encapuchado, bajando de su caballo.

* * *

 ** _¿Que opinan? ¡¿Quien es el forastero?! ¿tendrá noticias? ¿Serán buenas o, malas?_**

 ** _Al inicio Merlin tiene Diez y, ahora tiene trece... La razón por la que deje su nombre como Colin... se sabrá pronto. 8) no diré mas... jajaja. y..y No puedo contarles todo. XD._**

 ** _Tube problemas con el cargador de mi Notboock pero ya consegui otro. :) FELIZ! FELIZ! ES COMO SI ME HUBIERAN DADO OXIGENO DESPUES DE CORRER UNA MARATON. XD. SI, SE QUE ME ENTIENDEN..._**

Y encima de males, mi madre me tiene haciendo muñequitas de tela. y..y en mi tiempo libre. u..u. Madres...

 ** _NO PUEDO SOPORTAR UNA VIDA; SIN MI AMADA NOTBOOCK. Y..Y_**

 ** _SEE YOU!_**


End file.
